Cayendo hacia la oscuridad
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Summary: Title means falling into darkness in Spanish. The boys are hunting a Wendigo when something goes wrong and one of them lands up in hospital with serious injuries. Will they survive? If they don’t what will the other one do to get them back? Lots
1. Hunter or Hunted?

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Summary: Title means falling into darkness in Spanish. The boys are hunting a Wendigo when something goes wrong and one of them lands up in hospital with serious injuries. Will they survive? If they don't what will the other one do to get them back? Lots of Limp! And Angst!

Thanks to 'Neko-Ochz' for your review. It really helped. I'm sorry if I made a few mistakes. Also, thanks to 'mel087' for your review, glad you like it.

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns supernatural. I'm just playing with them.

AN. This is still chapter 1, I just made some changes.

Chapter 1: Hunter or Hunted?

"You ready Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother as they got their weapons out of the impala; a 45 and 3 flares each.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

They walked through the woods for a while when they heard a growling noise behind them. They stopped dead in their tracks and spun around, 45's ready in their hands.

Back's facing each other they moved slowly in a circle trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

A black shadow was seen moving in the darkness. Dean motioned to Sam and they both held their 45's in the direction of the shadow.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Shoot it till it's down and then flare it. We can't risk this wood being burned". Sam said. Knowing that his brother could be pretty reckless at times.

"We'll split. Ok. That way we can cover more ground". Dean said.

"Alright. Meet back here in an hour" Sam replied motioning to the large open area.

"Right" Dean said and the brothers went separate ways.

Sam was walking through the dense forest when he heard the growling behind him.

"Great" Sam muttered and held his 45 ready.

A blur ran through the forest and Sam took a shot at it.

He felt happy when the Wendigo's painful growl was heard, knowing he had hit his target.

However, it didn't last long as the Wendigo suddenly jumped him.

Sam screamed in pain as the Wendigo clawed at his chest and then chucked him into a large rock. 

Sam heard the noise of his bones breaking and screamed as pain radiated through his chest.

The wendigo picked him up once more and after chucking him into another rock, started clawing at his chest again.

Dean was in another part of the forest when suddenly, he heard a scream.

A scream Dean recognised as his little brother's.

Dean whipped around to the side he saw his brother go and took off in a dead run.

He suddenly stopped when he the trail of blood on the floor, a rail that led to Sam; and the Wendigo.

A shot rang out through the woods and the Wendigo stumbled back, blood seeping from its shoulder.

It looked at Dean and ran at him.

"SAM!" Dean yelled before he too was thrown backward.

He hit a tree behind him and faintly heard his ribs crack. He got up ignoring the burning pain.

He was too preoccupied with the screams of his little brother as the Wendigo clawed at him once more.

Sam screamed as pain seared through his entire body, the worst pain however was the pain in his abdomen where one of the Wendigo's claws had lodged itself.

He saw Dean fire something and the wendigo start to dissipate into flames, but then all he saw was darkness.

Dean runs to his little brother. "Sam!"

"Shit!" Dean yells, noticing the blood matting in Sam's hair and drenching his clothes. Ignoring the blood that was now on him, Dean picks out his phone and dials 911.

"Emergency operator" A voice says that is too perky for Dean's liking.

"My brother. He was attacked by a…Bear. We're in the edge of the Rosaline Woods" Dean says quickly and after looking at his hand held GPS, adds "Co ordinates 34 over 100."

"Ok. Were sending a dispatcher now".

Dean starts to stroke Sam's hair when suddenly Sam coughs and blood drips from his mouth. Dean's eyes open wide and he whispers "Hurry".

10 minutes later voices are heard in the forest and Dean sees two paramedics with a stretcher approaching. Dean whispers comforting words to Sam as the paramedics put a brace around his neck and lift him onto the stretcher.

As they run through the forest to the Ambulance and the Impala, Dean sees them hooking a little piece of metal to Sam's finger and putting a needle into his arm.

"Starting the IV!" One of them shouts.

"Blood pressures dropping. 30 over 90!" The other yells.

"Pulse!?

"Weak! He's losing a lot of blood!"

Sam's body suddenly started shaking.

"He's going into shock!"

"We gotta get this kid stabilized!"

"Blood pressures dropping rapidly! 20 over 90!"

They finally got Sam into the Ambulance and Dean got in too when he was asked. He could pick up the Impala later.

10 minutes later, they finally got to the hospital and rushed through the emergency doors.

A doctor rushed to them. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sam Winchester. 23. Bear attack" The paramedic relayed the information that Dean had given him in the Ambulance. "He went into shock while in the Ambulance. Lost a lot of blood. Hit to the head and his blood pressure is 20 over 90 and dropping".

The doctor nodded and Dean could only watch as his little brother was loaded onto a gurney and pushed behind the closed glass doors.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	2. So Sorry

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Summary: Title means falling into darkness in Spanish. The boys are hunting a Wendigo when something goes wrong and one of them lands up in hospital with serious injuries. Will they survive? If they don't what will the other one do to get them back? Lots of Limp! And Angst!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns supernatural. I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 2: So Sorry

Sam was quickly wheeled into Exam 2 and assessed.

"Stab wound. Claw marks. Possible internal bleeding and head trauma. This kid needs to get to the OR, ASAP".

"Staunching the blood flow" One of the nurses yelled as Sam was wheeled into the OR.

"We've gotta get this internal bleeding to stop or he's not gonna last 10 minutes!"

Sam's body started to shake again.

"He's going into shock!"

"Get him stabilized!"

"Heart rate is dropping rapidly!"

A constant noise filled the room.

"We're loosing him!"

"Get him on oxygen and pump manually!"

"Charging 200!"

"Clear!"

"No change!"

"250!"

"Clear"

"We've got a pulse!"

"Thank god" The doctor whispered.

"We've managed to clamp the bleeding!"

The doctor nodded and began to stitch Sam's wounds.

"Pulse?" The doctor asked.

"It's there. But weak"

"Fresh IV drip and a blood transfusion?"

The doctor nodded and added. "Get him into X-Ray to check for any damage to the bones or muscles and one for his head too. Check if there's any swelling or brain damage".

Dean felt like he had been sitting in the waiting room for an eternity, when someone approached him. Dean looked up. It was the doctor Dean had seen with Sam.

"Doc. How's my brother?" Dean said trying to ignore the blood that was on the man's scrubs. Sam's blood. The bile rose in his throat at the thought of his little brother bleeding so much.

"You might want to sit down". He said and Dean gulped, slowly sitting down. The bile rose even further. A bad feeling gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Your brother sustained multiple injuries. Some serious. Some not. 5 broken ribs. Broken right arm. Cracked clavicle. Torn ligaments in his left leg. Claw wounds to his abdomen. Stab wound to the stomach with what seemed to be a claw. What worries me most is that your brother has suffered major contusions to his liver, kidney and right lung which caused internal bleeding. He's lucky to be alive". The doctor said, each word breaking Dean's heart.

_How could I let him get hurt so bad?_

_This is all my fault._

"Can…Can…I…See him" Dean stuttered.

"Once we get him moved to ICU you can. He's just coming out of surgery".

Dean's heart broke and a tear fell down his cheek.

"So he pulled through? He's gonna be ok?" Dean whispered.

The doctor placed a comforting hand on the young hunter's back.

"He did pull through. But I must stress that you shouldn't get your hopes up. Sam isn't out of the woods yet. Not by far. The next 72 hours may be the decider in whether he survives…or not" The doctor said as comfortingly as he could.

"What are his chances?" dean asked.

"With someone as serious as your brother. I'd say about thirty percent"

More tears fell down Dean's cheeks.

_Thirty percent!_

_Sammy only has a thirty percent chance of living?_

_Why did I let it get so bad?_

_I should have shot that thing before it had a chance to even touch Sammy._

_This is all my fault_

_I should be hurt_

_Not Sammy_

_Why Sam? What's he ever done wrong?_

_He just wanted to go to school._

_And I took him away from that._

_From safety_

_This is my fault_

The doctor's beeper went.

"Sam's been moved to ICU 13 now. You can see him." The doctor said and showed Dean to ICU13.

"Thanks doc" Dean said when they reached ICU13.

The doctor nodded and left.

Dean entered the room quietly and gasped at the pale complexion of his brother.

So many machines and tubes were hooked to Sam's body.

Two tubes running from a ventilator up his nose for breathing.

Needled inserted into his arm with IV's and blood and what ever else Sam needed.

Two pads on his chest to monitor his heart rate.

Casts and bandages everywhere.

Beeps from the heart monitor and the whoosh from the ventilator filled the room.

It was an image that Dean never wanted to see.

"I'm so sorry Sammy" Dean whispered, sitting in the plastic chair next to Sam's bed. "This is all my fault"

Tears fell down Dean's face as he stroked his baby brother's hair and whispered comforting words.

Sam's POV

Dean!

_I'm so sorry __Sammy_

Sorry?

Dean! What's happening!

_This is all my fault_

What's your fault?

God! My head!

Dean! What's AHHH!

What's happening?

AHHH! God! My head!

DEAN!

No one's POV

Sam woke up screaming "DEAN!"

"Sam!" Dean said. "Sammy!"

"Dean! My head!" Sam yelled "It hurts!"

"Vision?" Dean asked.

"No! God! My head!"

Dean looked at Sam worriedly and yelled "Help!" Smashing his hand into the emergency call button.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed and passed out.

Dean looked even more worried and yelled at the top of his voice.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

What do you think? 

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	3. Chapter 3: Comatose

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Summary: Title means falling into darkness in Spanish. The boys are hunting a Wendigo when something goes wrong and one of them lands up in hospital with serious injuries. Will they survive? If they don't what will the other one do to get them back? Lots of Limp! And Angst!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns supernatural. I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 3: Comatose

_Previously_

_Dean looked at Sam worriedly and yelled "Help!" Smashing his hand into the emergency call button._

"_AHHH!" Sam screamed and passed out._

_Dean looked even more worried and yelled at the top of his voice._

"_SOMEBODY HELP!"_

Doctors and nurses quickly rushed in to help the youngest Winchester and Dean was ushered out of Sam's room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

A nurse approached him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He was asleep, but then he woke up screaming that his head hurt. Then he passed out" Dean said.

"Thank you" She replied and relayed the information to the doctor who told the nurse to take Sam for another head X – Ray.

Dean once again found himself in the waiting room. Waiting for any news on Sam.

_Waiting_

_I seem to be doing a lot of that lately_

Rush hour came and went and finally, 4 hours later, Dean got news on Sam.

"Dean Winchester?" A voice said.

Dean looked up

It was another doctor.

Covered in blood.

Sam's blood

More of Sam's blood spilled

_I thought Sam was just having an X-Ray?_

Dean looked angrily at the man.

"What happened" He asked through gritted teeth.

"We X-Rayed Sam's head and found a minor skull fracture and swelling of the brain. We would have told you sooner but we had to operate quickly to save his life" The doctor told Dean.

All the anger disappeared.

More bile rose in Dean's throat and he found it hard to breathe.

The last little fragment left of Dean's heart.

Shattered.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"Sam pulled through". The doctor informed him.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked.

"You can. But I'm sorry to say that like with any surgery, there can be complications. Due to the extensive damage to the brain, Sam has fallen into Category 2 Comatose. With a Cat 2 Coma, the patient has a chance of waking up. But there is a 60 percent chance that he may never wake up. I'm sorry" The doctor said.

"Sammy" Dean whispered and ran passed the doctor to Sam's room.

Sam was even paler than before and there were even more machines and tubes hooked to him than before, including a breathing tube down his throat.

"Oh god Sammy. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I let you get hurt. I'm so sorry". Dean whispered and tears ran down his face.

Then finally he decided.

_I need help_

_I need Dad_

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	4. Save A Life

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Summary: Title means falling into darkness in Spanish. The boys are hunting a Wendigo when something goes wrong and one of them lands up in hospital with serious injuries. Will they survive? If they don't what will the other one do to get them back? Lots of Limp! And Angst!

I must say that Dean is a bit out of character in the next few chaps because we haven't really seen what he is like when Sam is hurt.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns supernatural. I'm just playing with them.

Chapter 4: Save A Life

Previously

_I need help_

_I need Dad_

Now

Dean's POV

I look over at Sam's lifeless body.

I can't handle this on my own.

"I'll be back in a minute Sammy" I whisper and head outside.

As soon as I open the front doors and get outside, I whip my phone out and call the very familiar number.

A very familiar voice calls back to me.

But it's not what I want to hear.

_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached at the moment__. If it's an emergency, call my son Dean. 956120. He can help._

Then the beep.

Tears well in my eyes as I speak.

"Dad. It's Sam. He's hurt…real bad. He's in a coma and they don't know if he'll make it and……I need you. Just…please come. We're in Union Memorial, South Dakota. Please Dad. I need you…Sam needs you"

Tears were pouring down my face as I hung up the call.

He has to come.

He just has to.

I can't do this without him.

I head back to Sam's room and am shocked to see a sudden flurry of activity.

"What's going on?!" I yell worriedly.

What's going on with Sam?!

Somebody tell me something!

"Please. You have to let us work, if you want us to save his life" One of the doctors said to Dean.

Save his life?!

Sam?!

My world crashed around me with that one sentence

I step back and whisper "Please save my brother"

1 hour later and I'm back at Sam's bedside.

They told me just half an hour ago…that Sam had crashed.

His heart had stopped beating and didn't restart until 10 minutes later.

It wasn't looking good.

They took his vitals and ran some tests.

Brought him back in 20 minutes ago.

I was then allowed in.

They still haven't come back with the results.

And I'm stuck waiting.

Again

It seems like all I can do is wait

While Sam fights for his life.

I'm so consumed in my thoughts; I don't hear the doctor approaching.

He places a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turn around.

"Doctor" I say, my voice trembling; fearing the worst. "How's Sam?"

"He's stable. I'm sorry Dean, but it looks like Sam's health is slowly deteriorating. I have to say that I don't think he is going to last much longer. He's in a lot of pain aswell, which is why his vitals keep dropping and his heart stopped. He's fighting very hard but I think you need to make a decision about what you want us to do" The doctor replied. Sadness etched on his face.

"Thank you" I whisper; my voice horse.

The doctor nods and leaves.

Bile rises once more in my throat.

Make a decision?

How?

How am I supposed to decide whether my brother lives, but stays in pain?

Or let them take everything off so that he might die?

How am I supposed to…?

God!

I'm so sorry Sammy.

I should never have let you get hurt.

Now you might die and…

And it's all my fault.

I hear footsteps behind me.

An all to familiar voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Dean?"

I turn around.

"Dad?"

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


	5. Darkened World

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Cayendo hacia la oscuridad

Summary: Title means falling into darkness in Spanish. The boys are hunting a Wendigo when something goes wrong and one of them lands up in hospital with serious injuries. Will they survive? If they don't what will the other one do to get them back? Lots of Limp! And Angst!

I must say that both Dean and John are a bit out of character in the next few chaps because we haven't really seen what they are like when Sam is hurt.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns supernatural. I'm just playing with them.

"…" Speech

'…' Thought

Chapter 5: Darkened World.

Previously

"_Dean?"_

_I turn around._

"_Dad?"_

Now

Dean's POV

"Hey Son" Dad says, a warm smile on his face.

"Dad" I repeat as I walked towards him and we embrace.

'Where have you been' I want to ask, but at the moment I'm just happy to have someone. I whisper "I'm Sorry".

"What do you mean Dean?" Dad asks.

"It's my fault Sam got hurt" I reply; a tear falling down my cheek.

"It's not your fault Dean. Accident's happen, but right now Sammy needs you" Dad says.

I look at him and my face hardens.

"Your right. He does" I say.

He's right

I've let Sam down enough.

Right now; he needs me.

No-One's POV

It was only two hours later, while Dean was asleep, when John allowed himself to cry.

The pale complexion of Sam's skin.

The whoosh of the respirator accompanying the beep of the heart monitor.

The tube down Sam's throat; a signal that he wasn't breathing on his own.

Many needles inserted into his arm. Blood transfusions, IV's and antibiotics. Many different fluids being pumped into Sam's body.

The blanket draped over Sam, hardly crinkled; a sign showing the lack of movement he possessed.

It was all too much.

The tears flew freely down John's cheeks as sobs racked his body.

His baby boy.

His youngest child.

Lifeless and still.

Lying, pale, in a hospital bed.

Close to death.

Fighting for his life.

The tears fell faster and the sobs became louder until John was letting out all his sorrows.

'It's not right. What has Sammy ever done wrong?'

"Dad?" Dean's voice came from beside him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" John replied "I just…"

"I know Dad" Dean said "I know"

Silence followed.

"You want some coffee?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Sure" John replied, eyes transfixed on Sam.

"Be back in a few" Dean said, walking to the door.

"Thanks Dean" John said, turning to Dean, flashing him a small smile.

"No problem Dad" Dean replied also showing a small smile before exiting the room.

The sounds filling the small room in the ICU became comforting after a while.

They were the sounds of hope.

The sounds of a steady heartbeat and normal breathing.

They were peaceful.

The peace, however, was broken when the two noises became slower and slower and slower…

John Winchester immediately noticed the changes in both the noises.

Slamming his hand into the call button; his heart pounding, bile rising in his throat, stomach churning, eyes transfixed onto his youngest son as a doctor and nurses filled the room.

Not knowing what was wrong, John stepped back, allowing them to work.

His eyes never left Sam.

Praying hard in his mind.

'Please save my baby boy!'

A voice broke through his thoughts.

A voice of panic.

"Dad! Dad!"

Dean's POV

I head back to Sam's room. Two coffees and two bagels in my hands.

They drop to the floor.

The dark liquid leaking; staining the tiles.

Like blood.

A flurry of medical staff in Sam's room.

Dad. Standing in the doorway. Eyes fixed on what's going on inside the room.

Eyes sagging, face red. He'd been crying before.

"Dad!" I yell "Dad!" pushing my way past onlookers, gathered outside the room.

"Dad? What's going on?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"I…I don't…" He whispers; barely audible.

But I can hear him.

Hear the fear in his voice.

I turn my head to the activity inside the room.

It seems to have slowed.

Hope builds in my heart.

Sammy's gonna be ok.

The hope is shattered; effortlessly.

By one single sound.

A continuous sound; a flat, red line on the monitor.

Sam's heart had stopped beating.

"Sam!" I yell, as the doctors speed up again, more activity filling the room.

Shouting orders.

Trying to save Sam's life.

"Sammy!" I yell, tears flowing down my face profusely.

"Charging the paddles! 250!" The doctor yells "Clear!"

Sam's body jerks; rising from the bed.

But there is no change in the noise.

"No response" One of the nurses says after looking at the heart monitor.

"Charging 300! Clear!" The doctor yells.

Sam's body jerks again.

"No change" The nurse says.

"One more time! 350! Clear!" The doctor yells. I can hear the desperation in his voice.

Sam's body lifts above the bed and falls back down with a loud thump.

But the loud noise continues.

No change on the heart monitor.

Just one, flat, red line.

"SAMMY!" I scream as my heart breaks.

The doctor sighs and looks at his watch. "Ok. I'll call it. Time of death, 11:54 am"

The noise stops as one of the nurses turns the heart monitor and respirator off.

My breath hitches.

Tears drown my face.

My stomach churns.

Bile rises in my throat.

The world around me…

Falls into darkness.

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8.


	6. Given Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. The wonderful Kripke does.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys inspire me to write more!

Warning: Language and Angsty!Dean.

Chapter 6: Given enough.

Dean's POV

Then

The world around me…

Falls into darkness

Now

I woke to a bright light and the distinct smell of disinfectant.

Feeling the squashy material beneath me, I guessed I was in a hospital bed.

But why? I did not know.

Opening my eyes and turning my head, I see dad; his face red and puffy like he'd been crying, fear and terror etched on his face.

And then it hit me.

The wendigo

Sam

Coma

Death

Tears pour down my face as the last few hours replay in my head.

"Sammy" I whisper.

I remember everything

The rush of activity

The flat, red line

The long, continuous wailing of the hearty monitor.

The jerking of Sam's body as doctors tried to restart his heart.

The one sentence that broke my soul and darkened my world forever; 'Time of death. 11:54 am'

"SAM!" I scream, more tears pouring down my face.

Dad wakes up, rushing toward me.

"Dean! Calm down!" He yells.

"Sam!" I scream.

"Dean…" Dad whispers "Sam's gone"

"He can't be" I whisper, more tears flowing.

"I'm sorry Dean" He replied, hugging me. Suddenly he pulls away and his face turns serious.

"What?" I ask.

"Dean… you need to let Sam go. This demon. He's resurfacing and he's big. End of the world big" He replies and my anger rises rapidly.

Sam is dead!

And he's worrying about a demon!

"Well then just let it end!" I yell.

"You don't mean that" He says.

"You don't think so? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it! All of it! Sam is dead! And you're acting like you don't give a crap!" I reply, screaming.

"That is enough Dean!" He yells and I look at him angrily.

"Get out!" I scream, my blood pressure rising "Get out!"

Taking one last, sad glance at me, he leaves.

I collapse of the bed, tired.

A tear falls down my cheek

Thoughts running through my mind.

I'm so sorry Sammy

I failed you

I couldn't protect you

It's my fault you're gone

I'm so sorry…

What do you think?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	7. Out of Control

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. The wonderful Kripke does.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys inspire me to write more!

Warning: Language and Angsty!Dean.

Chapter 7: Out of Control.

5 months later

"Come on you hairy little mutt!" Dean Winchester yelled as he searched for the Black Dog that inhabited the forest of Glenwood lake, Peoria, Oregon.

"You're just gonna make it mad Dean" John told his son lightly.

Dean shot his father an angry look and carried on shouting, hoping to lure the thing out.

John sighed. Things had been very tense with Dean ever since Sammy's death. It's not that John didn't miss Sam. Of course he did. Sammy was his baby boy, and now he was gone. But John knew what Sam would have wanted. He knew that Sam would have wanted them to find The Demon and kill it. To get revenge. To avenge Mary and Jessica's death. Dean didn't understand that. He thought that Sam would have wanted them to stop. Deep down John knew that was what Sam **would have **wanted. But things had changed. After Jessica died, Sam wanted revenge. He felt like John felt. Hurt. And so John was going to kill this demon. For Mary; his beautiful wife who's life had been cruelly torn from her body. For Jessica; who could have been his daughter in law. And for Sammy; his baby boy. He missed Sammy so much. They hadn't parted on the best of terms, but, John wanted to make it right. To let Sam know that he loved him. John had always acted like a stubborn person at times, but deep in his heart he loved his boys. He hoped Sam saw that. He hoped that Dean would see it too.

"There you are" Dean's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked to the source of the voice, to see Dean standing, staring at the bushes.

A growl emerged from the greenery and a black snout appeared through the leaves.

Dean raised his gun and shot the dog. Its howl echoed through the wide open area and it launched itself at Dean; John seeing that Dean had only hit its front leg.

John pulled his gun from its holster and shot the dog in the side. It howled and fell to the floor; blood seeping from the open wound.

John noticed that Dean had 4 large claw marks on his arm. "Are you ok?" John asked pulling Dean's arm up to look.

"I'm fine" Dean said, scowling, snatching his injured arm away and heading toward the car.

"It looks pretty bad Dean" John said, trying to reason with his stubborn son.

"I said I'm fine!" Dean yelled yanking the Impala door open.

John shook his head sadly. Dean was so stubborn sometimes. But then again, so was John. He hated that Dean had changed toward him. The way that Dean had changed after Sam's Death. John just hoped that he could get through to his son before it was too late.

Dean slammed the motel door with anger.

"Geez. What did the door do?" A voice rang out through the room.

Dean took a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

"Now that hurt Dean. You've forgotten me already. I've been dead for 5 months and I'm already forgotten?"

Dean's hands trembled and his eyes widened.

His shaky voice replied "Sam?"

"Hey Dean"

Dean whipped around and tears fell down his face.

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled. He'd missed this side of his brother.

"But…I….you…" Dean trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not real. Just a spirit" Sam replied.

"What…I…we" Dean couldn't bear to say it. It was hard enough doing it.

Flashback – 5 months ago.

Flames licked the sky as Sam's body burned.

John and Dean looked on. John's face full of anger; for not being able to save his youngest child. Dean's face showed pain, sadness and anger. 'Why Sammy? What did he ever do to deserve…dying?' Dean thought as he watched the colours dance around his dead sibling. 'Why did you leave me Sammy? Why?!'

End Flashback

"Torched my corpse? I know" Sam replied. "But you know as well as I do that not all spirits can leave"

"What do you mean? We…"

"Torched all my stuff to make sure I didn't stay here? Or so you told dad" Sam said nodding to the cabinet next to the bed.

Dean smiled slightly and walked over to the cabinet, pulling out an ivory handled pistol. Sam's pistol.

Dean's smile turned into a sad frown as he realised what he had to do. Lifting the gun in the air, he looked at Sam.

"You can't stay here Sammy. No matter how much I want you to. You can't"

He prepared to throw the gun to the floor and smash it when Sam yelled. "STOP!"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam smiled sadly. "Dean. It's not the gun I'm attached to" Dean looked confused. "It's you"

Dean looked shocked and a tear fell down his cheek. Sam carried on. "You need to stop doing what you're doing. It's killing you" Sam nodded to the bandage wrapped tightly around Dean's arm; half soaked in blood. "I need you to accept it Dean. I need you to let me go". Sam was on the verge of tears.

Dean put the pistol down and walked over to Sam, tears flowing freely down his face. "I'm so sorry Sammy" He whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. You know when we were younger. You kept asking all these questions. Why we had to move around. Why we didn't have a mom. I'd tell you. Quit asking Sammy. You don't wanna know. Dad always said. You gotta look out for Sammy, Dean. Don't let anything hurt him. It was my one job. And I screwed it up. I couldn't protect you". Sobs racked Dean's body and he sat down on the end of the bed. Sam smiled at him.

"It wasn't your fault Dean. There was nothing you could have done" Sam said.

Dean looked up at Sam and nodded, smiling.

Sam looked to the side of him where a bright light was growing ever bigger. Dean noticed this and smiled; a tear falling down his right cheek. "Go on Sammy. It's where you need to go".

Sam smiled and Dean "I love you bro. Always".

"No chick flick moments" Dean laughed then his face turned serious "I love you too Sammy".

Sam smiled and walked toward the light, slowly fading away.

Dean laid his head on the pillow; falling to sleep. A smile on his face.

His last thought being 'At least Sammy's safe'.

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


	8. SW

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. The wonderful Kripke does.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys inspire me to write more!

Warning: Fluff, hurt, angst and last chapter!

Don't worry, there is going to be a sequel. This is kind of a preview.

Chapter 8: SW.

2 years later.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" John asked as he looked at his son and daughter in law, Cassie; Dean holding the bundle of joy.

"You wanna tell him?" Dean asked Cassie.

"It was your idea" Cassie replied.

"What?" John asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Samuel Jonathon Winchester" Dean replied, smiling. "After you and Sammy"

John smiled widely. "I love it!"

Dean and Cassie smiled too.

A man with shaggy brown sat, cowering in the corner of a dark and dingy cell. He was just wearing a pair of shorts. His skin was covered in bruises, cuts and welts. A large scar travelled from his neck down to the bottom of his back.

The cell door opened, and the man cowered even more.

A dark shadow emerged and made its way to the man; a large whip in his hand.

He cracked the whip on the floor and the man backed as far as he could to the wall.

The shadow started to whip the man and laughed evilly as the man screamed in pain.

"You see" It cackled. "No one can save you now. Little Sammy Winchester!"

What do you think?

Please review

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
